


Dating Tips

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Destiel is still ruining me [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Castiel is flustered, Date gone wrong, Dates, Dean takes a little advantage, Don't Like Don't Read, He tells dean, Kisses, Late night kiss, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Dean helps Castiel prepare for a date. When it doesn't go well, Cas returns distraught and Dean kisses him.





	Dating Tips

**Author's Note:**

> sooo not what i wanted to write but enjoy anyway x.x
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors. ♡

-

-

-

"Lose the vest."  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Just lose the vest. C'mon."  
  
Castiel shrugged the vest off.  
  
"That's a little better. Alright."  
  
A silent pause.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"You can do it."  
  
He glanced out the window, hands nervously rubbing on his pant legs and then fidgeting with his shirt.  
  
"Hey. Come on, loosen up. Why don't you unbutton it?  "  
  
"What?" He had a look like a wounded puppy.  
  
"Your shirt," Dean pointed at it, "Open a few buttons so you won't look too stuck up."  
  
"Oh, oh you're right." He agreed.  
  
Castiel fumbled with his buttons, fingers shaky and unwilling to work in his flustered state.  
  
Dean sighed, "Get out of the car."  
  
"Why?" That look again.  
  
Dean was already out and shutting the door.  
  
He didn't want to get out but when Dean knocked against his window Castiel reluctantly opened the door to slide out.  
  
"You wanna look casual but not too casual. You need to play it cool, man."  
  
"I don't." He trailed off, tugging on his jeans.  
  
"Put your shirt in."  
  
Dean tucked the edges of Castiel's dress shirt into his jeans.  
  
"Like this, so you don't look slobby."  
  
Castiel held his breath, Deans fingers brushing against his hipbones as he fixed the shirt.  
  
"Kay?  And the shirt."  
  
"Open a few?" Cas murmured.  
  
"Yes, not too much."  
  
Dean reached out to start popping the buttons open. His eyes greedily took in every inch of skin it revealed and his fingers worked to comply to their need.  
  
"Dean." Castiel touched his hand.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He focused on the angel's face.  
  
"I think that's enough buttons."  
  
Dean was almost halfway down his torso.  
  
"Shit. Spaced out for a minute there." He played it off, buttoning the shirt back up until only a small patch of skin peeked out from behind the shirt.  
  
"There."  
  
"Thanks, Dean." He smiled weekly.  
  
"No problem. Now get it there and don't let daddy down." He gave smirking laugh.  
  
Castiel nodded and made his way past Dean. He swallowed, not believing he actually just told Cas that. Castiel probably didn't even notice but it stuck to Dean's mind, thoughts flowing with images of Castiel on his knees calling him daddy. He slammed the car's door harder than he should of, hands gripping the wheel until his knuckles went white. No. Just. No.  
  
-  
  
Castiel was in a pretty disheveled state when he got back. It was just after midnight and Dean was surprised to hear him back this early. A timid knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Cas?"  
  
"You awake Dean?" A soft voice called.  
  
"Yep, come in."  
  
"I... Hello."  
  
"You're early, was the date a bust?" Dean joked.  
  
"No... I didn't want to make a noise if I returned too late."  
  
"I thought you'd be gone till morning atleast."  
  
Castiel fumbled with his sleeve, remaining silent.  
  
"Was it that bad?" He chuckled from bed.  
  
"I chickened out, Dean! " he suddenly burst out.  
  
The smile fell from Dean's face and he pushed himself upright, kicking the covers to the side.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We had a great time and she even kissed me. We went back to her house and had an actual conversation but everything just went down hill and I just. I don't. What did I do."  
  
Castiel nervously paced the room, the movement silently irritating Dean but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Cas. "  
  
He jerked his head up, suprised that Dean was a mere few breaths away now.  
  
"I'll give you a drink." Dean offered  
  
"No. I don't feel like drinking."  
  
"Cas, what happened?"  
  
"She wanted to touch me and I just blanked."  
  
"Touch you?" Dean tried his best to not laugh at the poor angel's hurt expression.  
  
"Yes!" He gave an exasperated sigh, "Like this!"  
  
Dean held back a choke when Castiel's shaky hands urgently grabbed him and tried to open his buttoned up shirt.

"And we kissed and I pulled away but she kept opening them and leaning closer. I could smell her, feel her flushed skin and this dominance. I don't know how to respond or initiate appropriately to all the different advances. I can't and I just left and now she probably hates me and I-"  
  
" _Castiel_."  
  
Castiel stopped his frantic movements to look at Dean. He was staring down at Castiel, jaw set and shoulders taunt. The angel realised his hands were almost fully inside Dean's shirt, a few buttons at the bottom still buttoned while the rest of his torso and chest were fully exposed.  
  
"I-" Castiel started before he faltered again.  
  
"This what she did to you?" Dean questioned.  
  
Castiel glared at his own hands, horrified by the sight of them on Dean's bare stomach. He felt his cheeks burn and his stomach churn with unfamiliar flutters as his fingers twitched along the skin.  
  
"Y-yes." Castiel finally answered.  
  
"And you froze?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you want to know what you should have done?"  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Dean's one hand grabbed Castiel's hip,  and the other hand harshly cupped the side of Castiel's face, yanking him forward to push their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

-

-

-


End file.
